In order to provide sufficient light intensities for indicators, displays, back lighting in vehicles, illumination for indication instruments, etc., it has already been proposed for a number of light-emitting diodes to be combined to form what is referred to as an array. In a light source such as this, the light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are located on the mount, which is also provided with a number of contact pads, which make electrical contact with the light-emitting diodes.
A mount populated in such a way is placed, for example, on a solid printed circuit board, which is provided with equivalent contact points. In order to produce the electrical connection, connection elements must be used between the contact pads on the mount and the contact surfaces on the printed circuit board. making electrically conductive contact with the contact pads. Each connection thus has two junction points, namely one on the mount and the other on the printed circuit board. Furthermore, the light-emitting diodes must be connected to the contact pads on the mount. The wiring is thus very complex.
The invention is thus based on the problem of providing a light source which is of simple construction and can be integrated as easily as possible in a light, under a display, in an optical system or in some other appliance configuration.